


【德哈】救世主说他想逃婚

by Joyliww



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyliww/pseuds/Joyliww
Summary: 旧文补档，战后，有私设。救世主哈利有婚前恐惧症。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 29





	【德哈】救世主说他想逃婚

哈利说他想逃婚。

“所以你现在什么情况？”赫敏·韦斯莱把白色瓷杯递给对面的人，顺势坐到沙发上，询问道。

哈利·波特接过杯子，咖啡浓郁的香伴着热气蒸蒸腾腾扑进他的鼻腔，又给眼镜染上一层薄雾。他犹豫了一阵，瞄了瞄在厨房不知道干嘛的罗恩，开口道：“赫敏，你当时和罗恩结婚，我是说，结婚前，有没有过慌张、纠结什么的。”

一贯强势的赫敏闻言难得一见的露出几分羞涩，右手下意识抚摸上左手无名指的婚戒，眼底的温柔似乎满得即将溢出来，她说：“他求婚前，我就觉得，就是他这个人了；他求婚后，我更坚定他是要陪我渡过一生的人。”她顿了顿，瞥了一眼专心盯着烤箱的人，补充说：“虽然他真的很笨，但是，我的世界不能没有他。”

“真好……”哈利由衷说着，那边烤箱叮咚的声音打断了他。继而一阵扑鼻的焦香随着罗恩打开烤箱的动作传来。

“这是我最近研究的新口味鸡腿，哈利你一会儿可要好好尝尝！”罗恩扯着嗓子喊了一声给客厅里的人听。

赫敏耸耸肩，给了哈利一个“你看，果然很笨”的眼神，哈利却在嫌弃中看到了分明的喜爱。

罗恩把香嫩的据说加了全新佐料的烤鸡腿放到茶几上，顺手将一旁摊开的书收起来，合上前不忘把一支铅笔夹在赫敏刚才看到的那页。

“罗纳德，我不知道我们家什么时候改用鸡腿配下午茶了？”

“嘿嘿，来的可是哈利诶，当然得拿出最好的东西啊。”罗恩坐到哈利旁边，理直气壮地回话，又一脸担忧看向哈利，“哥们儿，你怎么愁眉苦脸的，是不是臭白鼬欺负你了，我就说那小子不靠谱……”

赫敏一个眼神打断了罗恩越攒越满的怒气值。

“不是，德拉科最近出差了，去德国那边参加什么医师交流会了，”哈利抿一口咖啡，自己明明是来寻求帮助的，怎么就被秀了一脸。浓厚的咖啡没能使他混乱的脑袋平静下来，他叹口气：“唉，其实我……”

“其实你就是得了婚前焦虑症。”

事情要从一个月前说起。一个月前的某天，以《预言家日报》为首的各大媒体仿佛在打败黑魔王平静了好几年的魔法界投下一颗深水鱼雷，炸起一片轩然。

《号外号外！前食死徒求婚救世主，是多年真爱终成正果还是不为人知的又一个阴谋？》

《震惊！马尔福现家主联姻首席傲罗，谁才是政治牺牲品？》

《扒一扒霍格沃兹死对头多年的爱恨情仇》

……

不管那厢媒体和民众是祝福还是恶意揣测，德拉科·马尔福却是在求婚成功那天整整兴奋了一晚上，简直就像曾经从未经历过黑暗的孩子一样喜形于色，快乐得就差拉着所有马尔福庄园的家养小精灵开一个联欢派对了。挂在墙壁上的家族画像纷纷欣慰这么多年他们马尔福家族终于拐回来一个格兰芬多，并强烈赞同德拉科今天的勇敢足以记录在家族史中。嘿，他可是想了十几年啊！

被德拉科拉到庄园分享喜悦的潘西象征性地扯扯嘴角，拍拍手：“真不容易，我还以为你那么怂，最后求婚的会是憋不住的波特呢。”

布莱斯却把手伸到潘西眼前，还怕她看不见似的晃晃手：“愿赌服输亲爱的，我就说会是德拉科先开口吧。就是没想到这么快，我还以为他会再怂几年。”

德拉科毫不犹豫地把两个拿自己打赌的损友扔出了马尔福庄园大门。

他的求婚，没有玫瑰，没有单膝跪地，也没有烛光晚餐，一切像是突然起意，又像是蓄谋已久，更像是水到渠成。

工作狂魔首席傲罗哈利·波特难得休假，被没什么事的工作就像兼职（与劳模相比）的圣芒戈治疗师拉去了麻瓜界，美名其曰“体验生活”。

你家体验生活跟过儿童节一样？哈利一边吐槽一边快乐地接过德拉科递过来的冰淇淋，巧克力味的。

这个从来不屑麻瓜的骄傲巫师居然做足了攻略。他们从动物园转到海洋馆，从游戏厅走到游乐园，像最普通的出来约会的小情侣，在人群中紧紧牵着手，抱着傻兮兮的毛绒娃娃，还要想办法再拿上一串甜腻腻的棉花糖。他们路过那个标志着一切的开始的爬虫馆，体验了哈利曾经艳羡不已的街机格斗，坐上让德拉科吓得脸色苍白的海盗船，还在众人哄笑中厚着脸皮骑了一圈旋转木马，直到太阳最后一抹余晖散在天空尽头。

他们慢慢走在女贞路寂静的街道上，然后停驻在女贞路四号前的路灯下。

“‘儿童节’过得怎么样？”德拉科突然出声，他说得很慢，却又不同于以往那种故意拉长的慵懒语调，似乎是在斟酌用词一样，“过去你没有的，以后，我都补给你。”

哈利愣了愣，抬起头望进一双灰蓝色的眼眸，深邃迷人得如同此刻闪烁在他们头顶的星空，那双眼睛的主人此时却有些紧张地抿着嘴，生怕词不达意的样子。

“谢谢……”哈利笑了，眉眼弯弯，丝毫不见常有的固执和倔强，只剩满心欢喜，“我想从此我对童年再没什么遗憾了。”

男人心满意足的抱着一个毛茸茸的海豚玩偶，深蓝色的绒毛蹭在他的脸颊上，整个人都显得柔软。他就站在那里，昏黄的路灯下，还有几只飞蛾飞舞盘旋在他头顶不远处，可在德拉科眼中，却那么耀眼，耀眼得仿佛天地之间只剩下那么一个他。自己又何尝不是一只飞蛾，一心只想接近他心中的光，即使最后化为灰烬坠入深渊也毫无悔意。还好，他又不止是一只飞蛾，他终是能把他的光拥入怀中，并且发誓再也不放开。

德拉科习惯性的将手揣进兜里，摸到一个硬盒，天鹅绒的质感碰触到他的手心，提醒他那是什么。他愣了一下，将小盒子攥紧。其实他买下这个已经数月，只是一直不知道如何递给眼前的人，便索性每次约会就带在身上了，今天一天行程安排的紧，又玩得开心，一时倒是忘了它的存在。你说，你会被他接受吗？他曾喃喃对着它说，却又害怕全魔法界的救世主并不愿意成为他一个人的救赎。

“以前我也怨恨过，抱怨过，达利拥有的东西我从来不敢想，”哈利转过头看看女贞路四号的房子，大战后德思礼一家又重新搬了回来，现在正亮着温暖的灯光，他能想象住在其中的人们大概是怎样的光景，他又转过来，看着德拉科，“但是，我得到的却也比他多得多，不是吗。”

他温柔的神情看得德拉科心头一热，他一把拉住哈利的手，另只手把小盒子拿出来塞进哈利的手心，不等哈利反应过来，就紧接着就有些语无伦次说：“我将会给你更多，更多，我是说，我没能参与你的过去，也无法弥补你所有的遗憾，但是我会尽力。你愿意以后的生活中都有我吗？不是作为死对头和敌人，也不仅仅是情侣，而是作为彼此的唯一的那种？”妈的，智障，你在说什么，这是求婚啊，这一点也不斯莱特林和马尔福好吗？完了完了德拉科，你要搞砸了。你唯一一次莽得像格兰芬多居然还傻得像赫奇帕奇（你对赫奇帕奇有什么意见哦？），破特要拒绝你的啊！

“好啊。”

“哈利，我是说……你说什么？”

哈利打开了盒子，取出刻着两人名字的铂金指环，笑眯眯地戴到无名指上：“我说，好啊。”

允许你参与，并成为我生命中的一部分。

马尔福家主的雷厉风行可能就是在彰显主权时才能显示的淋漓尽致吧。第二天也不知哪个八卦记者看到了哈利·波特左手的戒指，在流言猜测还没成型之前，德拉科就向全魔法界宣布了他们的婚姻消息，并快速决定了婚礼日期。

然而随着婚期将近，当初毫不犹豫就答应下来的哈利却开始慌了。之前倒是还好，直到德拉科出差，这种焦虑感开始愈发明显叫人无法忽视。

他黑着脸撕了手中今日份的《预言家日报》，如今的主笔显然继承了丽塔·斯基特胡言乱语歪曲事实的一贯风格，一开始还对两个家族是否政治联姻多加猜测；后来又开始说可怜的小马尔福先生被爱情蒙蔽了双眼，偌大家业即将成为魔法部背后金库；现在又义正言辞前食死徒的阴谋将欺瞒魔法界救世主，莫非黑暗势力就要卷土重来。

说实在的，那么多年，哈利·波特还真不在乎那些记者的胡诌，他被黑得还少吗?但是他却不愿意看到德拉科被人泼脏水。那个曾经恣意快活的人忍受了多少痛苦和折磨才终于从黑暗中走出来，能无惧无畏地站在阳光下，凭什么要被那群垃圾口诛笔伐？没和自己扯上关系的时候，报纸并不怎么关注成为圣芒戈治疗师并日益低调的马尔福现任家主，而如今所有媒体都恨不得多扒出点马尔福家的黑料，爆出来制造出吸引人的噱头。

是不是和自己有关的人，都会受到伤害呢？如果是这样，那还不如就让自己一个人。

再说，德拉科真的有那么喜欢自己吗?他可是和自己作对了整整七年的人啊！见面从来没什么好话，一天到晚破特破特不招惹一下自己就浑身不舒服似的。大战之后，他感谢他的不指认和扔魔杖，他感激他为他出庭作证，两个人不再剑拔弩张，但是依旧是你讽刺两句我怼回去三句。后来，不知怎么的，哈利一时冲动捅破了暗恋的那层窗户纸，意外得被告知自己也被对方喜欢，甚至喜欢了十年。在一起的生活，好像也是成天火药味的，除了牵手拥抱和接吻时的热度，吵起嘴后的样子倒是和小时候别无二样。好吧，区别还是有的，以前吵架是滚到地板上肉搏战，现在吵架是滚到床上肉搏战……

哈利突然觉得脸有点烫。

他真的能和他相守到双鬓斑白吗？就像其他普通伴侣那样？结婚，从此把对方烙在自己心里，分担一切苦与痛，不离不弃，说的是他和他吗？还有，自己是孤家寡人无所谓，卢修斯·马尔福和纳西莎·马尔福怎么想呢，他们会接受马尔福家族将可能没有继承人吗？哦，梅林，他甚至没有问过德拉科有没有征求到父母的同意。

哈利摸着额头瞪着天花板。他从不知道有朝一日，固执又果断的自己也会有这样畏惧和纠结的一天。纠结了好几天的哈利·波特甚至决定放弃今天去试德拉科给他挑选的礼服，一拍大腿一把飞路粉钻进了韦斯莱家的壁炉。再不问清楚，他恐怕只剩逃婚这条路了。

“婚前焦虑症？”

“就是对自身及配偶将要形成的关系的担忧和顾虑，害怕和担心婚姻以及家庭方面的压力，包括潜意识存在的和现实客观存在的方方面面，”赫敏翻个白眼解释了一遍，细数哈利从进家门后就开始巴拉巴拉说的那些情绪，用看傻儿子的眼神看着哈利：“这症状可不就是你吗？”

赫敏又说：“你之前不是说今天去试礼服吗，我陪你去。罗恩看家。”开导这种事啊，带着情商为负的罗恩，就是连事倍功半的效果都达不到……

罗恩不满得嚷嚷，最后委屈得闭了嘴巴。

私人订制礼服店的设计师笑眯眯得帮哈利整理着酒红色的领带，又把金色领夹别上，挪开了点位置让哈利能看镜子里的自己，补充说：“马尔福先生还准备了袖扣，您的礼服配的是蓝色尖晶石，如果礼服合适的话，我把袖扣拿过来您试试？”

“那他的是什么？”哈利有点别扭得看着镜子里的自己，随口接话道。

“祖母绿。”

那边赫敏嗤笑了一声，挑了挑眉：“马尔福还搞这一套啊。”

“嗯？”

“蓝色尖晶石，我没猜错的话，他选的应该是带有灰度的。另一对是祖母绿啊，哈利，动动脑子。”

脑海里浮现出那双灰蓝色的深情时仿佛点缀上星辰的眼睛，哈利的耳垂肉眼可见的红了，小声嘟哝着，大抵是什么混蛋之类。

设计师暂时离开去记录要修改的数据了，哈利把礼服长袍脱下来，搭在臂弯，坐在了赫敏旁边。

“你现在还怀疑他的喜欢吗？”

“我没有怀疑，我只是不确定。我值得吗？还有他为什么……”

“哈利，记住，你值得最好的爱，别再自我怀疑了，好吗？”赫敏摁住哈利的肩膀，“我虽然讨厌马尔福，就如我们一直说的，他是个自大又懦弱的家伙，但我不能否认他对你的喜欢。我一个旁观者都清楚，他，确确实实喜欢了你很多年，在你喜欢上他之前就开始喜欢你了。眼神又骗不了人。”我可是吃了许多许多年正主毫不知情的狗粮啊，大哥。

赫敏最后笑着捏了捏哈利的手：“勇敢点，也别瞎想，你可是格兰芬多啊。”这大概就是关心则乱吧，能言善语的人语无伦次，勇敢坚定的人畏缩纠结，爱情啊，又不是只有一种表达。

哈利取下猫头鹰衔着的信，寄件人处的落款是线条漂亮利落的D.M，德拉科走后一周的第五封信件。拆开信封，掉落出一只千纸鹤，围着哈利飞了一圈落在人的手心。哈利摇摇头笑着小心拆开，多看了几眼“亲爱的哈利”，内容大致上是一些别扭地关心和想念，以及一切顺利即将返程。他将信纸仔细折会原样，连带着信封收到一个小盒子里，那里面有泛黄的纸鹤也有崭新的信件，是他想永远铭记的回忆。

他就要回来了。摩挲着左手无名指上的戒指，哈利·波特此刻满脑子只剩下这一个念头。

等他回来，我要去问问他，把所有的疑问都问清楚。

他盯着墙壁上的钟表，滴答滴答，滴答滴答。不行，我不想等了，合格的格兰芬多从不等待！哈利·波特头脑发热得骑上扫把飞出格里莫广场12号冲到马尔福庄园，竟是忘记飞路粉和幻影移形，更是忘记还有个咒语叫“阿拉霍洞开”，梅林的袜子，他都没有敲门叫家养小精灵！

德拉科出现在门口时，就看见他的爱人，坐在大门前的台阶上，一手撑着腮帮子正发着呆，旁边还倒着那把宝贝火弩箭。

“Well，伟大的首席傲罗Potter忘记带上巨怪大脑了吗？就这样被锁在自己家门外？”

哈利抬起头，身着白衬衫的淡金头发的男人领着皮包出现在面前，眼中是熟悉的戏谑。他刚想回口骂两句，那人突然伸出手把哈利捞起来，然后自己就落入一个温暖的怀抱。

“我回来了，哈利，”德拉科压低了的声线在耳边响起，两分调笑，三分温柔，五分深情，“也许我该为你配一套庄园的钥匙，以防以后你忘了怎么进家门，嗯？”

哈利从怀里抬起头，扯住德拉科的领带，在对方有些诧异的眼神里吻了上去。

在这个名叫德拉科·马尔福的混蛋出现在哈利·波特眼前的时候，所有的顾虑、疑惑、自我怀疑都烟消云散，去他的世界，他只想要他一个人，只他一个人就够了。

“听说你要逃婚？”

“我不是我没有，德拉科·马尔福！！别乱动……”

end

=========================================

私以为少爷虽然怂得一批，在面对喜欢的人小心翼翼，但是如果成功了凭着嚣张跋扈的性格就会立刻宣布主权并且牢牢捉住绝不放弃；相反哈利虽然勇敢而且很坚定倔强，但是以他喜欢什么都自己抗的性格也许更容易在一切都完满的时候自我怀疑陷入纠结吧，而且善良的他可能一开始会想到的是给德拉科带来的麻烦……总之，爱情就是会把人变笨蛋的吧？

关于尖晶石，我完全不了解珠宝，就算看了宝石之国也不行hhh，查了资料和百科后发现优质的尖晶石相对稀缺和名贵，而且蓝色的尖晶石有灰蓝色的，看图片很像秃董的眼睛了，于是就选了这个。


End file.
